Future
by hermin22
Summary: Minerva McGonagall finds Hermione in the great hall after the final battle.
1. Chapter 1

I saw her in the corner of the great hall, or what was left of the great hall. The destruction was unbelievable. The dead bodies of our friends were laid in the centre, the families crying over the lifeless husks that held the souls of their loved ones just a few hours ago. There was no place for the victory. Not yet.

She looked as lost I felt and when our eyes met, I moved towards her. My body hurt, but I knew she was worse off. She probably didn't know it yet, the adrenaline still coursing her body. She was alone and so was I. Her friends should be with her now, but the Weasleys' mourned the death of Fred and Harry was with them. Harry belonged to their family and despite Ron's best efforts, Hermione knew she did not. She watched me limp towards her and I could see in her eyes how worried she was. She was concerned for me after all she's been through and it touched me more than words can express. I felt the eyes of the people who were not busy grieving on me, but I could not bring myself to care. She needed me now and she knew that I need her. We always felt close to one another, almost like mother and daughter, but never acted on it. The boundaries, necessary between teacher and pupil, always prevented that. Now, after the battle and Hermione's role in it, she was not my pupil anymore and even if she decided to come back, she'll never be a pupil in the way she had been before. She was a hero now and she would not like that role. I knew. I had been there after the war with Grindelwald and I dealt with that the best I could, by pushing everyone away. I was not going to allow Hermione to suffer the same fate.

I opened my arms and she leant into my embrace, bringing her arms carefully around my waist. She seemed afraid any pressure would hurt my bruised and cut body. I too was careful, my left hand on her back and my right pressing the side of her head into my chest. We would both have to see one of the medi witches St. Mungo's has sent over soon, but for now, our souls were more important. I kissed the top of her head and knew that the picture will be in every newspaper tomorrow. The new Headmistress and the brain of the Hero Trio. I couldn't have cared less.

I don't know how long we stood there, but just when I started wondering how Hermione managed to still stand upright, I became aware of my own pain rushing through my veins. The pain was so excruciating that I started to tremble. Hermione noticed, of course, and sat me down. There was no chair and neither of us had the strength to summon one, so she helped me to the floor and pulled my head into her lap. I heard her call for help and the sound of it seemed to freeze the whole castle. Healers came swarming towards us like bumblebees, Poppy being the first in line. Her eyes went wide when she saw us. She wanted to treat Hermione first and from the warm blood that dripped steadily on my shoulder from one of her numerous wounds, I knew she needed treatment more than I did. She would have none of that though. Poppy doesn't know Hermione as well as I do and tried to argue. I opened my mouth to make Hermione see reason, but only a moan came out. I barely heard any talking after that, the pain was too intense. I only felt Hermione stroke my hair and wipe the tears from my face while the healers tended to me. They must have asked Hermione to lie on one of the stretchers they had brought with them, because she looked at it, shook her head and held me a little closer. Knowing that we both needed to be treated at St. Mango's, I gathered the last of my strength and reached for her hand, mouthing '_please'. _I saw her reluctance and looked at Poppy. She seemed to understand and promised that she would make sure that we were in the same room. That seemed to do the trick, as Hermione then asked Poppy to lift me onto a stretcher and made an effort to crawl to the other. One of the healers ignored her protests and lifted her onto the other.

I saw her pass out only seconds before blissful darkness engulfed me as well.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard screams and tried to focus my thoughts through the mist that seemed to engulf them. My whole body seemed to be on fire, but the screams pained me more than my battered frame. I managed to turn my head and saw the reason for the cries. Hermione.

Trying to move, I failed miserably, pressing then the little red button that was located near my hand, and waited for a nurse. I didn't have to wait long until the door opened. I was pleased to see that it was Poppy who entered with a concerned look on her face. She looked relieved that I was awake and turned to Hermione, but all attempts to calm the still sleeping woman are in vain. Poppy pulled out a vial and I recognized it as a strong sedative.

"Don't," I whispered hoarsely and the medi witch paused her movements.

"Minerva, I have to calm her down in some way. At this heart rate, we risk a heart attack and I need to prevent that."

"By risking putting her into a coma?" I still could not manage more than a whisper, but it seemed to be enough. "Push the beds together."

"No, Minerva. You are too weak and need your rest!"

I groaned in pain when I tried to roll onto my side and suddenly Poppy was by my side, leaving the still screaming Hermione.

"What are you doing?" I could see she was furious, but I didn't care.

"Bringing the beds together," I answered through clenched teeth.

Knowing me longer than most people, Poppy knew when a battle was lost. She was fuming, but she took her wand out and brings the beds together. "You have three minutes or she'll take the potion!"

I ignored my own pain and weakness to move a little closer to Hermione, taking her cold and clammy hand in mine. "Hermione," I whispered into her ear. "Darling, calm down. You are dreaming." I was no longer able to hold my head in a straight position and let my forehead rest against Hermione's temple. "Sweetheart, I've got you. Wake up for me. You are safe." I knew I would not be able to stay awake much longer, my exhaustion was catching up with me, so I played the last card I had and hoped it would be enough. "Please, Hermione. I need you."

I managed a small smile when she opened her eyes. She looked pained and confused, so I squeezed her hand reassuringly. "We're in hospital. You are safe here." I whispered.

Her eyes focused on me and I could see the confusion leave her face, replaced by her usual sharpness of mind. "Are you all right?" she asked me, her voice laced with concern and her own pain.

"I'll live. We both will." I answered, about to fall asleep, the warmth of her side pressed against mine lulling me into a peaceful slumber. I sensed more than saw Poppy approach with strong pain potions. For once, none of us initiated a battle.

I felt Hermione place a soft kiss upon my head. We both knew that our future was entwined from then on. I think it was always meant to be.

It is true. We would live and survive this. Together.

*Fin*

* * *

_I am always happy tp read reviews :)_


End file.
